An Australian Using Chopsticks! AussiexChina
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Here is another Hetalia story because I am nice!


An Australian using chopsticks?!

I had come to visit Yao for a while, he asked about me coming for a break from all my conferences with that annoying wanker Alfred. Of course, I gladly accepted knowing that we always have great fun and there's always something that happens that we can laugh about that at the time would be unacceptable like the time I accidentally spoke Japanese rather than Mandarin. Thankfully, Yao accepts my mistake and says it's an English speaking thing. I do know the difference, it was just a ... stupid mistake that earned me glares from the waiters.

At least the weather isn't stinking hot here, I trekked up the path to his house in the forest. The bamboo grew tall and green, the flowers bloomed making the forest look alive and healthy. Sometimes, I had that odd feeling there would be a Panda about but it never happened. It was a long walk from the bus stop to Yao's, he said he would be out in a meeting so he left a key in the gold plant pot. He also apologized for me having to walk from the airport to the bus stop and to his house. In a way, it didn't bother me because I can enjoy the atmosphere of China.

When I reached his well decorated house, I looked around the porch searching for the golden plant plot. He had bamboo plants spawning, blossoms spreading their petals to the sun light. The flowers added a fresh fragrance to the air making it refreshing to inhale, it smelt like his herbal tea. As I dug through the plant pot, I found a little silver key with a hello kitty key chain on it. I rolled my eyes, what a surprise, him and his hello kitty merch. I stuck the key in and let myself into his usually pristine and organized house.

It was cool as well, the windows lit up the house making it seem more brighter than the gold paintings. I sighed and set my bags down, all the walking had me parched so I slouched into his kitchen for a cup of water. Even his dining table had all his chop sticks arranged, in pairs, sizes and colour order. His OCD made me chuckle as I gulped my water, my throat suddenly seemed to come back to life and hydrate itself. Lazily, I swilled the cup out and set it upside down to drain the water so it can dry out. Crikey, I have so much crap to unpack. Frowning, I walked back through into the hallway and hauled my bags into the guest room where I tend to stay.

Yao said he would be home around four, it's half three now. I was anxious to see him since we haven't seen each other in a while, the last time we saw each other in person was about five months ago. We use Skype to keep up to date with each other, however sometimes I'm up at half three in the morning when it's ten at night where he is but it's worth the conversation. We speak for that long, I end up sitting and make myself a Vegemite sandwich, which he isn't actually very keen on. However, I love his cooking and Chinese cuisine. Before I got my flight, I trained myself to use chop sticks since the last time I used them, I dropped rice down my t shirt along with the sweet and sour sauce we were eating. As much as it was funny, I got myself a new Pokemon shirt after that. I also bought a Hello Kitty t shirt so Yao would be happy.

By the time I had packed my clothes away and got my possessions sorted, Yao should be on his way home. My Iphone buzzed, making the table create a deafening buzz sound. Irritated by the sound, I checked my phone, picking at the corner of my Kuroshitsuji phone case. It was from Yao, it read that he was not far now. I smiled and set my phone down. Now I was bored, I did what I usually do and wonder around.

In the kitchen, I looked at his chopsticks again. While nobody was in, I picked up a pair and held them in my fingers with slight difficulty. When I moved my fingers, they actually stayed between my fingers and opened like they should. With I smile, I moved them and set them back down exactly where they were so Yao didn't kill me. Suddenly, the door clicked startling me slightly.

"Nin Hao!" He called, I turned around to see him taking off his shoes.

"G'day!" I called back, making him look up at me, his face brightened up to see I had gotten here safely. He embraced me into a big hug and swung me around. As excited as he was, I was starting to get hungry. He was as happy as ever, his hair pulled back into his signature pony tail.

"I see you got here fine" He spoke, opening on of the windows to let in some fresh air. The cool air suddenly seemed to cool the room making it more relaxing as the birds sang from outside.

"Aye, I 'ad fun walkin' up that hil 'o yours" I laughed, Yao chuckled then frowned.

"Aiyah, sorry for not being able to meet you, the meeting went on for ages" he said slightly disappointed, I shook my head and patted his red silk covered shoulder to reassure him.

"It's alrigh' mate, don't worry" I said with a wink, he smiled and looked in his fridge.

He prepared our dinner was a Shanghai stir fry meal type thing, his noodles were always the best. As he prepared, he taught me how he made so I could show my grandmother since she has a thing for Chinese cuisine all of a sudden after meeting Yao. When I stirred the food in the deepest frying pan I has seen, he watched over my shoulder.

"Now turn them over" he said taking hold of my hand and directing it to how he wanted. My cheeks burned up slightly causing me to blush so I kept my head down, he also stood very close to me. The a catch in my breath, making him look at funny which I just smiled off.

When the meal was ready, we sat down and got the chopsticks. I did as I had taught myself and held them securely. Yao watched me as I did, making me feel slightly nervous. As we ate, he talked about his meeting. I listened in and ate my food as he explained why he was so fed up them now, discussing petty topics. I laughed and said that my brother Chase does exactly the same. He asked how my family was doing which is all fine, my grandmother had another meeting about her clothing designs and my grandpa caught another Crocodile. Chase was living it up in his country New Zealand since he had just earned a load of money from America. Of course, I told him to save it or spend it wisely, not buying booze from every country. Yao laughed, knowing that Chase will always be Chase.

I slurped up my noodles, when Yao looked up.

"Not dropped any on yourself yet, aru?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his voice, I nodded with my mouth full and swallowed it all.

"Aye, not a bit" I winked, he chuckled and looked out of the window like he was thinking. From a distance, I just watched his actions. I enjoy meals with Yao, we always have a good laugh, especially when he brings out the herbal tea. Once I tried to make a picture from the herbs left at the bottom thinking I was reading tea leaves. I deduced that my future would have a duck in it since the blob looked like it had a beak, he loved my deductions.

"It makes me laugh" He soon spoke, I tilted my head and looked at him. It's probably me that's makes him laugh since I can come out with some right funny but crap.

"What does?" I asked, he looked at me again, watching me use my chopsticks now with such ease. Yao smirked and shrugged.

"An Australian using chopsticks, that's a sight" He teased, I set them down and glared playfully at him. I know it is a bit unusual but he's saying it to me so it seem a bit more normal, not all Aussie use chopsticks anyway even though we do have Chinese cuisine.

"Oh aye..." I began, my voice sly and menacing, he just chuckled and scooted around to sit beside me. As he did, I ate the remains of my food and slurped up noodles. At least now I'm not hungry but Yao seems to be getting closer to me than ever before, this is unusual. Slowly, he leaned in and nibbled the other end of the noodle I was eating. Gently, I tried to pull it back but he kept hold of it with a sneaky smile. At first I was really nervous, he brown eyes stared deep into me like he was hungry for something...

Delicately, he moved inwards closer to my lips. Of course, I did nothing, just sat there waiting for something to happen. My nerves froze making me unable to react, I wanted to but my body said no. He got closer and closer, making my palms sweat. Until BAM! Our lips eventually pressed together, his hands held my waist for his support. Me being me, I didn't respond or function for a second, until I decided I liked this and melted into his clever kiss.

When we parted, he hugged me and sighed.

"wo ai ni" He muttered, I smiled and stroked his pony tail which hung down his back.

"Wo ye ai ni" I chuckled.


End file.
